Serendia
Serendia is one of the main territories in Black Desert. It is the home of a kingdom under Lord Crucio with seat in Heidel City that is currently subjected to the Republic of Calpheon. The territory shares borders with Balenos to the north, Mediah to the east, Drieghan to the south and Calpheon to the west through the Neutral Zone, making it landlocked. The territory is divided north-south by the Demi River. The north consists of a large plain and forest, while the south is predominantly an extensive swamp with some forests near the mountains and a profitable arable land in the east. Serendia is surrounded on all sides by mountains, making it technically a valley. The colors of Serendia are white and green and its symbol is a lion's head. History Ancient times In ancient times Kzarka, the Lord of Corruption, was sealed in a shrine in the southern mountains of Serendia. Kingdom of Heidel Glish was founded by merchants from both Keplan and Calpheon, although situated in Serendia and under Heidel's protection. The Black Death struck Serendia as it did the other regions around the year 235. Heidel, along with other cities, formed an alliance headed by Calpheon and waged war against Valencia. Year 265, Crucio Domongatt was crowned king at Heidel Castle at the age of 37. He attempted to leave the alliance but was pressured by Calpheon and the priests of Elion to remain. Around the years 264 and 267 natural disasters battered the land. Barbarians from the east and south moved towards the west in an attempt to find shelter. Among those that settled in Serendia are the Fogans and Nagas from the Valencia region that established themselves in the southern swamps. The war with Valencia ended on that year. Heidel resumed trade with Valencia through Mediah. The Heidel Merchant Guild discovered then what Mediah and Valencia already knew: the magical properties of the Black Stones. A rush to find Black Stones began on all regions. A high quality deposit was found in the swamps of Serendia. In the year 275 Calpheon declares war on Serendia. While Serendia's defenses halt all attempted invasions from Calpheon on the western watchtowers, which makes Cliff Serendia's hero, the next year a nightly ambush via the Demi River is successful and King Crucio is captured. In 278, two years after the kidnapping, the king is released but forced to sign a peace treaty between Serendia and Calpheon. Said treaty obliges Serendia to perform all diplomacy through Calpheon, to not be able to amass its own army and to transfer all known Black Stones deposits to Calpheon. As an additional measure the area around the western watchtowers is considered a Neutral Zone in which neither state is able to establish a presence. Serendia is officially considered the fifth dominion of the Kingdom of Calpheon. Under Calpheon Shortly after a considerable number of Red Orcs settled in the now deserted Neutral Zone. Moreover, two rebel forces emerged. A peasant rebellion headed by Al Rhundi centered around the ruins of an old castle in the southeast and a group of bandits led by Biraghi took control of the Neutral Zone north of the Demi River. Nowadays Crucio, now styled Lord, has been since his release worryingly withdrawn and Grand Chamberlain Jordine has stepped into the power vacuum. There are claims that Jordine does not put the future of Serendia as his priority but rather his ascension to power. Namely war veteran Commander Cliff, who is now stationed in Balenos, is vocal about his belief that "Jordine can not be trusted!". There are rumors about Jordine hiring mercenaries from Mediah to wage a new war against Calpheon. Locations Trivia Work in progress. Gallery Show Gallery Symbol heidel castle.jpg Smybol serendia.jpg References Category:Territories Category:Serendia